Lost and Found?
by yZa11
Summary: Natsuki and Nao were enrolling for their first term. While they are waiting on their seats, suddenly, the blunette's wallet was lost! She is blaming one and only one person! Guess who that person is!
1. Lost and Found?

Hello everyone! This is only a two-chapter story. The next chapter will be up sooner or later. Anyway, if you like this, I can continue it. O_o Well, only if you guys wanted it. But as for now, it would be for two chaps only. Please read and review. Thanks.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Lost and Found**

**By: yZa11^_^**

A certain raven-haired girl and the redhead look need to enroll online for the first term course. As they enter the computer lab inside the campus, the blunette needed to drop her things on the baggage counter since Nao didn't have anything to deposit.

"No monies?" the baggage counter staff asked them.

"Nope" Natsuki answered.

"No cellphones…"

"None…"

"iPod…"

"Not there…"

"PSPs…"

"Geez..NONE!

"iPhone…"

"Grrr…NONE NONE NONE NONE! Idiot!

"Wallets …"

"Argh! Are you blind!? It's with me stupid!" The very irritated blunette waved her wallet on the face of the staff.

"No important things?"

"DAMN IT! NONE!!!!" Natsuki was almost losing her temper.

"You sure!?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hot flaming air were already released on the blunette's nose and ears!

"No panties!?"

"Yes!" Because of so much annoyance, the blunette overheard the word 'panties' for 'pennies'!

"Really!?" A mischievous smile was visible on the staff's face as she heard the blunette's answer.

"Damn it! I said yes!" The blunette shouted loudly!

"Oi, M-mutt! N-no p-panties!? Are you sure!? May I see!?" Nao, who had heard very clearly what the staff had said, was laughing uncontrollably. The staffer was also laughing heartily.

"Huh!? What!? Damn it Spider, what the hell are you talkin' about!?"

"She's asking you if you have no panties and you answered yes! C'mon let me take a look! C'mon, mutt!!" Nao was still shaking from laughing hysterically.

_BOINK! _A loud smash on Nao's head echoed inside the computer lab while Natsuki glared evilly at the staff who gulped down nervously.

"I-I-I was just kidding. You may go now." The staff told them.

Natsuki and Nao went to the nearest vacant computers and signed in on their accounts. However, as they were in the middle of enrolling their subjects, a computer breakdown occurred abruptly.

"Oh no! Now we have to manually enroll these stupid subjects!" Nao said in frustration after hitting the keyboard hardly. She then stood up afterwards.

"No way! If we fall in line now, we would be finished the day after tomorrow! I'll never wait that long! AS IN! N-O W-A-Y!" Natsuki also stood up while crossing her arms grouchily while following Nao as they went to the baggage counter. Natsuki then got her things and they immediately went to the dean.

-----x-----

"Hey, Spider! Are you crazy or what!? Don't tell me you're serious about this!" Natsuki was non-stop complaining to the redhead.

"Plluuueaassse!!! Will you stop whining Mutt! My ears are bleeding! Whether you like it or not, we will enroll today!" Nao said firmly while continuing her walk.

"But~"

"No buts and No excuses! If we have to wait until tomorrow or even the day after tomorrow or the next day after next, next, next, next, next….WE WILL FALL IN LINE NOW!" With that, the defeated raven-haired girl simply followed the redhead while cursing her friend silently.

_Oh geez! Why do I have to bear with this stupid idiot? I can always ask Mai to enroll for me right!? Damn it! I guess I have no other choice! Haay!_

_­_-----x-----

Nao and Natsuki had reached the dean's office. After getting their numbers, they went at the back to take their seats which were literally at the very, very, veerrryy end of the office.

"LOoOk Stupid Spider! We will get rotten and have roots on our feet before we got at the very first line. Why don't you give~"

Nao shot her a very deadly glare that automatically sealed tight the blunette's lips in an instant.

_Grrr...Okay hell! Whatever! Arghh!!! _The blunette at the very last effort had turned futile. With no other alternative left, she contented herself in her seat beside Nao while she stuck her Jansport bag and other things on the vacant seat beside her.

------x-----

Thirty minutes had passed…

Natsuki was impatiently tapping her fingers on her lap….

One hour and thirty minutes had passed….

Natsuki was marching grumpily as they advanced on the next row of seats.

Two hours had passed….

Natsuki was banging her sneakers on the floor noisily….

Three….Four….Five…Six hours had passed and the blunette could not anymore contain her temper. She looked sideways to complain but those emerald eyes were immediately greeted by two piercing eyes from the redhead saying 'DON'T YOU EVER DARE TALK OR I'LL SMASH YOU!' And with no success, she sighed heavily thinking on how to kill time in stupid times like this.

After a few minutes of major thinking, the raven-haired girl suddenly remembered that she had put the PSP on her bag. And in a speed of a light, she wasted no time to get her precious time killer. _Geez! How could I forget I brought this lovely thing here on my Jansport?_And so, the blunette found herself literally hooked up with that gadget.

Again, after another two hours of waiting, Nao and Natsuki would again advance on the next row of seat. The blunette paused her game and turned her direction sideways to carry again her belongings. But in a flash of lightning, horror started to fill the blunette's face.

Her Jansport bag was widely open! Instinctively, the blunette searched the things inside her bag verifying if nothing was missing. But HELL NO! Her wallet, her precious black wallet was missing!

_Oh no! Secret pocket, not here...Underneath my notebooks, not here...On the side, not also here...OH SHIT! OH HELL! This is not happening! OH CRAP! MY ID IS IN MY WALLET!!!!_

"Oi Mutt, not here too!" Nao told her as she also checked the blunette's other things.

_OHHHHHHH CRAAAPPPPYYYY HEEELLL NNOOOO WAAAYY!!!_

When the blunette and the redhead had already checked everything, and since the blunette had no other person beside her except Nao and her things, the blunette suddenly looked at the back. In that instant, a certain brunette haired girl stood up and started to walk away as if she was in a hurry.

Before the brunette reached the exit door…

"YOU CULPRIT! GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!!!!" Natsuki yelled loudly so that everyone's attention was shifted to her and to the brunette she was talking to.

The brunette also turned her back to see what the commotion is all about but then those crimson eyes widened suddenly as she saw that a raven-haired girl was pointing at her angrily!

"Eh!?" _ME? A CULPRIT?OHH MY!?_

_­_------x-----

Next chapter will be up sooner or later. Please read and review. Thanks.


	2. Isn't it Ironic?

Chapter 2: Isn't it ironic!

____________________________________________________________________

"Go-go-gomenasai! I-I really have to go now!" The brunette rushed immediately and exited the dean's office in an instant.

"Arghh! You can't get away from me that easy, you culprit!" Natsuki was now chasing the brunette followed by the redhead.

When already outside the dean's, Natsuki gestured the redhead to go the other way around to corner the brunette. And so, Natsuki pursued after the brunette while Nao turned the other way around.

"Hey you! Stop right now!" Natsuki shouted while still chasing after the brunette.

"Huh!? W-what do you want from me!?" The brunette shouted back while still maintaining her pace.

Then the brunette turned left and when she realized she could last any longer, Shizuru started to panic. But then, Shizuru found a large locker cabinet. With no other choice left, the brunette, catching her breath hardly, entered it and silently closed the locker door._ A-ara, w-what is her problem!?_

When Natsuki swerved to the left, she was surprised that the brunette was nowhere to be found! _Damn it! Where the hell did she go!?_

-----x-----

As Nao was jogging, she incidentally bumped onto a group of girls who happened to be her fangirls.

"Gomenasai! I'm in a hurry right~" Nao stopped abruptly as her attention shifted onto the thing one of her fangirls was carrying. In a speed of lightning, Nao walked onto that particular fangirl and kissed her gently.

"Can I have this!?" Nao took it from her hand and smiled adoringly.

"A-as you wish, my Highness!"

"Thanks…uhm…you are…" Nao scratched her head as if thinking the fangirl's name.

"Uhm..Nina-chan, my Lord!" the fangirl answered immediately.

"Right! Nina-chan! Thanks again!" Then, the redhead continued her jogging smiling to herself.

------x-----

Natsuki was about to continue her way but then her attention was caught by the suspicious "casket-looking" cabinet. And so, she tiptoed ever silently and stopped right in front of the locker without a lock on it.

"Gotcha!" Natsuki shouted as she opened wide the locker door and the brunette was totally shocked and speechless.

Instead of pulling the brunette out of the locker, Natsuki let herself in so that the culprit would have no chance of escaping. Then, Natsuki smiled devilishly as she began to check on the brunette's from top to bottom.

With the proximity and the almost exchange of breaths taking place, Shizuru was sweating more than ever and she was finding it harder to breath normally. However, instead of anger, Shizuru was all the more pleased with what the raven-haired girl was doing to her.

From her upper body….

Then at her upper back…

Then down to her waist….

Then to her *toooot*…..

Then down to her thighs….

With every contact made, Shizuru's heart was beating wildly. She was continually biting her lower lip until…until….she could not resist her anymore! Instinctively, the brunette pulled Natsuki ever closer to her; her arms wrapped around the raven-haired girl then locked Natsuki's legs in between her legs! Shizuru gazed with burning passion at the wide-eyed blunette and then whispered hotly and sexily on the face of the blushing blunette.

"Hey..hey..wha~" Natsuki was cut in.

"I may not have what you've been looking for, but I'll surely admit I am a culprit!" Without warning, Shizuru kissed the thunderstruck Natsuki so passionately and deeply until both of them were almost breathless.

After they pulled away shortly…

"W-wait wai~" Natsuki's words were drowned as another hungry lips captured hers pushing its way down until it successfully landed inside. Both of them were now sweating very heavily. The brunette's hands began to explore the wonders of the younger girl's body.

After almost another breathless moment, they pulled away again.

"A-ara!? D-d-d you get what you're looking for, my lady!?" Then, those sweet lips again pressed onto the Natsuki's even before she could mutter a single word. But this time, those hot lips wander its way from Natsuki's mouth, then to her cheek, to her neck and back again to the younger girl's delicious lips.

Natsuki felt her head started to feel dizzy and sensed that any minute now, she would falter and lose her mind so, she hold on tightly on the brunette's for support. Her head was already pounding heavily and her heart was also thumping loudly inside her chest.

Satisfied with what she had tasted, she stopped for a while, and looked intensely at the almost faltering blushing blunette. She could not help but to smile at those beautiful crimson cheeks and the heavy breathing coming from the younger girl. _Kawaii! But I'm not yet done...fufufufu..._ And so, the brunette proceeded to kiss the younger girl again and again.

-------x-----

Nao was happily jogging around the building when she suddenly stopped. She seemed to her moans and moans and moans and moans….

_What the fuck! Who would dare to do this at this time around!? And right in school campus!? Wow! That's unbelievable!_

Listening to those creepy moans, the redhead made her way to the very place and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she recognized who in the world was moaning that loud not to mention the very place the love-making scene was exactly happening!

Shizuru was very busy exploring and discovering more the younger girl's wonders that she hadn't realized that Nao was staring at them wide-eyed and mouth dropped down to the floor. But when the redhead sensed that the brunette would look at her direction, she instinctively shut the locker door.

She found a sheet of paper and then wrote something on it. Afterwards, she posted it on the locker's door. Written on that piece of paper was the big, bold sign saying or better yet on a demanding way: "DO NOT EVER DISTURB! PRIVATE PROPERTY!"

Then after that sign, the redhead put a small note for the blunette: "Hey there mutt, after you have finished and mastered the love-making positions, get your wallet to me! You idiot! You left it at the computer lab! Anyway, do your best! It will come handy soon! Bwahahaha!!!"

With that, the redhead left the place thinking how ironic things could turn out. _Isn't it ironic!? She had not really lost a thing, but instead found something very interesting which was more than what she was expecting! Hahahah!_

-----x-----

Sorry if I updated this one late. Hope you like this. Please read and review. Thanks.


	3. Not Again!

Author's note: Request granted! Story to be continued! Enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Not again!

"Uhhh…Uhhhh….Please…… not…..down….. there…."

"Ara-ara! But you are loving it! Here I come…."

"Please….Ple…ase…S..t..o..p w-whattcha d-doi~uhhh…"

"Oh my! Why will I stop!? Aren't you craving for this?"

"No…uhhh….it…uhhh....ti..ckles….uhhh…..me….in….uhhh…there…"

"Oh C'mon! Submit yourself….you'll find the sweetest paradise…paradise…para~"

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

_DOINK_

A loud thud echoed inside the infirmary.

"Ouch! Oh Shit!" the blunette sat up straight on the bed as she massaged the part of her head that had been pounded. She looked sideways to see the redhead almost laughing herself to death.

"Damn it Nao! Why do you have to spank me to death!? And what the hell are you laughing at, huh!? " Natsuki glared angrily at the redhead while confusion started to settle down to her.

"Oi, Mutt! Y-you s-should thank me!" Nao was still laughing so much.

"Damn you! Thanking you for spanking me!? No way! You are totally crazy!" Natsuki twitched her eyebrows annoyingly.

"Hey if it wasn't for me, you are having your nightmares!? Ohh…and come to think of it... before that…you are saying some super s-strange t-things!" Nao was controlling her her laughter so she could speak.

"Huh!? Me? Excuse me! I never talk while I'm sleeping!" Natsuki butted in

"Oh really!?"

"Yes!"

"100 percent sure!?"

"make it 101%! I'm pretty sure I'm not talking while I was sleeping. Sorry you can't fool me, stupid!" Natsuki was confidently mocking the redhead while laughing at her great intelligence.

"Then how about this: "Uhhh…Uhhhh….Please…… not…..down….. there…." Ohh…and not only that, you also said this one: "Please….Ple…ase…S..t..o..p w-whattcha d-doi~uhhh…" And oh my fuck, there's another one: ""No….it…..ti..ckl~"

'OKAY!! JUST SHUT UP!" The blunette was totally blushing red and blazing hot after Nao repeated what she said with exaggerated feelings. Nao was grinning mischievously now.

"So….mutt….would you admit that you talk while you sleep!?" Nao said with a tease.

"Shut up Nao!"

"Oh my..oh my…I can't believe you still have the nerves to deny it! What a shame!"

"Will you shut up for a moment!? And what the hell am I doing here!?" Natsuki then remove the sheet and started to go down the bed she was laid in a while ago.

"Oh my crap! Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Huh!? What the hell are you talking about, Spider!"

"Oh men! Oh men! This is so unbelievab~"

"Just say it, dim-wit! And I mean NOW!" Natsuki was eyeing furiously the redhead.

"Okay…okay…well…actually…I don't know what happened too….I just got a phone call from the nurse here saying that you lost your mind….err….I mean your consciousness. Ohh..And the nurse also said that you are brought here by a beautiful young lady."

After Nao finished her sentence, Natsuki's eyes began to bulged out immediately as memories of what happened a while ago came rushing to her. As she remembered the culprit, she began to blush full-body as she pictured out what had happened. She can now remember their encounter; can still smell the lovely fragrance of her hair, can still feel the gentle touches and caresses to her body and most especially, she can still taste her.

As Natsuki was busy recalling her memories, Nao was curiously waiting to see if the blunette would share her craziest experience. She can't stop laughing as she remembered their positions inside the cabinet. That was so damn great! Afterwards, she placed her hand onto the blunette's forehead as if checking her temperature.

"Oh Mutt! You are soooo hot! Tell me, is this because of this beautiful young lady who brought you in, huh? Is that why are you sizzling hot right now!?" Natsuki was taken aback when Nao mentioned the beautiful young lady.

"What!?" Natsuki began to mutter more to herself than to the redhead.

"I was asking you if she is the one!?"

"What are you talkin' about!?"

"Damn! Admit it mutt! Is she the person that cause your heart to beat in and out of your chest; the one that cause you butterflies in your sto~"

"Shut up! That culprit! NO! If only you know what she had done to~" Natsuki stopped suddenly.

"C'mon! What did she do to you huh!? Share it!" Nao was good at masking the face of the innocence.

"No way!" Natsuki butted immediately.

"Oh! And why not!?"

"Mind you own business, stupid!"

"Oh jeez, you're no fun, Kuga!"

"Hmmph! I swear I won't tell!" Natsuki then wore her sneakers and began to fix the folds on her uniform.

"Fine! Anyway, don't tell me you'll leave right now? The nurse says you still need to recover your mind!" Nao said while grinning.

"Shut up! I'm not insane! Anyway, do you know where in this campus is that Student Council Office?" Natsuki asked the redhead.

"And why the hell are you asking for it!? Don't tell me you'll go there!?" Nao was surprised at the blunette's idea.

"Yes! I will! As far as I can remember, Mai said that the Student Council is the one that runs and governs this academy." Natsuki said while rubbing her chin.

"And so!? So what!?" Nao asked confusingly.

"Heh! It's none of your business. Anyway, I have to get goin'. Just tell the nurse I'm already out and fine huh!?"

"Oi mutt, wait for~"_ Jeez..I haven't told her yet where that Student Council Office is! I guess her feet would lead the way!_ But the blunette was already out.

------x-------

While walking, Natsuki was already thinking her plan of actions. Once she reached the office, she would inform them about that culprit. _I believe this academy holds a high moral ethics. Once they know about that culprit, HAHAHA! She would soon be expelled! Geez! I can't believe she did that! _

_Note:_ While thinking about that, Natsuki unconsciously realized that she was blushing at the thought of that brunette and not to mention that she kept on replaying their cabinet-scene.

------x------

After two hours of walking and searching for the Student Council, at last, the blunette found her way.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in" said the voice inside.

Natsuki opened the door and entered the Student Council Office. There, a blonde girl was busy writing something on the paper. Natsuki then came forward towards the blonde's desk but the blonde girl never even bother to look up.

After 2….3…..4…..5….10 minutes of waiting, Natsuki could not stand waiting for that stupid blonde girl to finish what-in-the-world she was writing.

"Hey there blonde! Look, I really need to tell something so could you~"

"Hold on…" the blonde butted in.

_Arggh! I can't believe they are so incompetent like this! What more would their President be...super super super incompetent!??Or even worse or worst of worst of worst! Haay!_

"Okay…what's up?" Haruka then entertained the blunette after finishing her thing.

"Well…I'd like to inform you that there is this one person in this academy that violated your rules and regulations."

"And who is this person you are talking about?"

"Well…Uhm….I don't know her name but she is a bit taller than me, her hair is long and her face is…uhm…maybe I could say, she is rather good-looking. Ohh..and one more thing, she has crimson eyes! Yes! I won't forget that eyes of her." Natsuki was satisfied as she finished describing the brunette.

"A-are you sure about that!? Long hair, beautiful and has crimson eyes?"

"Of course! No mistake about that! I'm pretty sure about that!" Natsuki nodded her head convincingly.

"But…." _That's weird! There's no other girl who could fit those descriptions better than…than..._

"But what!? Don't tell me you don't believe me!? After all the efforts I have done just to inform you! Arghh!" Natsuki scratched her head irritably as she saw confusion on the face of the blonde.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something. Anyway, what violations did this person you are talking about do?" Haruka began to write down the details of the complaint.

"Well…This girl is, uhm…. You know…. She…."_ Damn, I couldn't tell what she did to me! Arggh!! How would I give her the details!?_

_KRRINGGG!_

"Hold on a second." Haruka stood up and answered her phone.

Then, after a minute or two, the blonde went back and she was hurriedly arranging her things.

"Uhm…What's your name?" Haruka asked the blunette.

"Natsuki Kuga."

"Right, Natsuki, I'm sorry but I need to go now. Anyway, I already phoned the Kaichou. As much as I wanted to handle your case, I really can't. So, please just wait here. The Kaichou said she was already on her way." The blonde didn't wait for an answer and immediately left the office.

_Jeez! I can't believe their incompetence! For sure, that phone call was just from her stupid boyfriend! Haay! Anyway, it's a good thing my complaint will go directly to the Kaichou! At least, she could take actions immediately! Hahahah!!!_

-----x-----

After a few minutes of waiting, the door was being opened. Natsuki had to turn her head just to see who was coming. But as she turned her head, her face began to pale, much much paler than when she was brought in to the infirmary. Her eyes began to double their sizes and her mouth totally dropped down. She could not believe what she was seeing. _NOOOOO WAAAAAAYYYYY! DAAAAMMMN IT! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

---------x---------

Did you like the story continuation!? Hahaha! Hope you did! Do you have any idea who entered the office? Hahaha! Wait for the next chapter to find out. Hahaha! Please read and review.


	4. Lucky You!

Gomen. chapters are really short coz' I'm short of intimately dangerous ideas and also due to lack of experience! Hahaha! What's written here is how far experience thought me! Juz kiddin! T_T Enjoy. Read and Review. Thanks

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Lucky You!

"Ara-ara! Look who's here!!! What a pleasant surprise!" the owner of the voice smiled at the blunette who was now going to faint any minute.

"Y-you A-again!" Natsuki, wide-eyed, stood up immediately and started to back away slowly as the brunette advanced toward her. _NO WAY! _

"Oh my! She remembers me! What a very pleasant surprise again!" the brunette was teasing the very shocked raven-haired girl as she started to advance towards the blushing younger girl.

"D-d-don't come any closer! I-I-I know judo, taekwondo, karate and martial arts! You'll regret it." Natsuki was now moving sideward as she was maintaining her distance away from the beautiful culprit.

"Oh my!! That was so scary! Fufufu!" The brunette was distracting Natsuki while she narrowed the distance between them.

"N-no! I-I'm serious! I'm warning you!! You'll regret it!!!" Natsuki was blushing so damn hard and obviously nervous. She was wondering if she could outrun the culprit and head towards the door. But, luck was just ain't her side! The brunette was quite brilliant for Natsuki was forced to go at the farthest corner of the room to maintain their distance. _Oh my fucking hell!! What a narrow escape. _

"Kawaii!! You are just so lovely when you are sweating like that. Reminds me of our first~"

"S-shut up!" Natsuki butted immediately.

"Ara! Ara! Why'd do you have to be so mean?" the brunette pouted at the raven-haired girl.

"Damn! Because of what you did! That was my…my…my…..first" Natsuki hesitated to continue what she was saying.

"Fufufu! Don't tell me that was your first kiss?" the brunette laughed heartily at the sight of the younger girl turning tomato red.

"Arghh! S-shut up! I said back off!" Natsuki was beginning to be quite irritated for the brunette had read her thoughts that easily.

Despite Natsuki's warning, the brunette still moved forward. Natsuki could not think of anything that could scare the brunette away. But then her mind suddenly lit up with a brilliant threat.

"T-the Kaichou will soon be here! For sure, you'll soon be expelled!" Natsuki smiled mockingly at the brunette thinking that she was now on the advantageous position. Shizuru was taken aback when she heard that.

"D-did you say Kaichou?" Shizuru asked the blunette.

"Haha!! YES! So get your ass off here!!!" Natsuki was really feeling her confidence being regained. Luck was now on her side! She could have jumped for joy as she saw the surprised reaction of the culprit with the mention of the 'Kaichou'. _Bwahaha!! Start to run for your life! You'll be doomed!_

But then, the brunette's reaction suddenly changed which surprised Natsuki.

"Ara-ara! How could that happen? The Kaichou is a good friend of mine. Between you and me, to whom do you think she would believe?" The wheel of luck changed again. Shizuru was now again holding the ace card!

"W-what did you say!?" Natsuki was retorted immediately.

"Your words against mine!? I don't think so!? Fufufu."

"That's imposib~" Natsuki hadn't finished her words for the brunette had now grasped her nearer arm and she was now enveloped around the arms of the brunette.

"Nothing is impossible to me!" The brunette smiled devilishly.

Natsuki tried to free herself but the more she tried to move away from the brunette, the more Shizuru was pressing her body towards Natsuki.

"Ara!…where do you want to start? Left….or…. right!? Up…. or down? Fufufu!" As Shizuru was saying this, Natsuki was more and more blazing red.

"Go….away!" Natsuki managed to say despite those alluring crimson eyes staring passionately at her.

"How about~" Shizuru hadn't finished her words for footsteps could now be heard outside the Student Council Office. _Ara! What a wrong timing!?_

The distraction was just enough for Natsuki to notice the wide-open window. In a speed of lightning, she forced herself to be freed from the brunette's mighty grasp and run towards the window. Without hesitation, Natsuki jumped out of the window and landed perfectly on the cement floor. Then Natsuki turned to look at the astonished brunette and grinned mockingly as if saying goodbye, culprit! Shizuru returned those emerald eyes with an expression as though saying, _Fufufu! Lucky you! I'll get back at you some other time. _

Just then, the door burst open and a very handsome guy entered the room. He saw that the brunette was busy staring outside the window and he followed to where Shizuru's eyes were focusing.

"Who is she? Quite an interesting lady?" Reito asked suddenly.

"Oh my! Reito-kun, gomen. I haven't noticed you there." Shizuru was really pre-occupied with that wonderful stunt by the blunette she had not noticed Reito entered the room.

"Oh it's fine. Anyway, is she one of your fangirls again?" Reito resurfaced the topic again.

"Ohh…It seemed that way…" Shizuru pretended to feel sorry about her situation but her face could not deny the happiness she was feeling right now.

"Hahaha! It sure must be hard."

"Fufufu. Not really. Oh…anyway, what business do you have here? Haruka-chan told me no one would be around here since all of you would be attending a meeting.

"Oh yeah. Well, Haruka told me not to come anymore and demanded me to check on you."

"Ara! And why is that?"

"Haha! You won't believe it. She told me that she had a hunch you are involved in that complaint filed by a freshman here."

"Mou! Haruka-chan is mean! How could I break my own rules? Oh and I was not able to talk to the student who filed the complaint. I think she left early after Haruka-chan left."

"Oh…Then the complaint must have been resolved already! Haha! No complaint, no investigation." Reito said enthusiastically.

"Oh well… If you say so." Shizuru pretended to concern herself about the complaint but what she really wanted to happen was to close that stupid complaint. _Fufufu! Just like what I wanted._

­-----s-----

After maintaining a few distance away from the Student Council Office, Natsuki stopped at the nearest water fountain to quench her thirst. She was still thinking about that dangerous culprit.

_Oh my crap! That was my opportunity to get my revenge at her! AARGGHH! Damn it! Why do I get out of mind whenever she's around me!? Argh! This is so not me!! What the hell is happening with me eh!! _

Natsuki wiped her mouth then started to walk without any destination in mind. Her mind kept replaying everything that had happened that day most especially her first kiss. She couldn't believe it was taken away from her that easily not to mention that she didn't even know the name of that brunette.

As Natsuki continued her walk, she noticed that the school bulletin board was crowded with so many excited students, both boys and girls. She tried to look at what the hell was posted in the board but there were just so many student heads blocking her view. Then she noticed that familiar redhead.

_PONG! _Natsuki smashed Nao lightly on the head as a way of greeting.

"What's up!? Did you make your way to the SCO?" Nao asked the blunette.

"Yeah right! After two stupid hours of walking!" Natsuki smirked.

"So…?"

"What so!?" Natsuki asked the redhead as they moved aside so as not to be pushed by the crowd.

"What happened!? Anyway, what business do you have in there!?"

"Don't ask!! Don't want to talk about it!!!" Natsuki twitched her brows as memories about the brunette resurfaced in her mind.

"Oh c'mon! You're no fun!" Nao tapped the blunette's head.

"Well..Actually, there's something important that I have to complain in this hellhound campus. I can't believe people there are so incompetent! Damn!" Natsuki scratched her head in annoyance.

"Oh really!? Even the Kaichou!? They say the Kaichou is very beautiful, hot and sexy not to mention that she was very brilliant too." Nao asked her.

"Well…I was about to meet her but then there was a….well….kind of..uhm…problem that's why I have to leave immediately."

"So…You haven't talk with the Kaichou after all!?"

"Yes! And that's really so fucking hell! For sure my complaint would now be a crap!"

"OHH!!! LUCKY YOU!!" Nao spanked again the blunette on the head.

"Damn it Nao! That's two! Anyway, what the hell is so lucky with that!?" Natsuki massaged her aching head.

"Read the posters for more details."

"Argh! You are crazy!? Do you think I can manage to push all the people away just to see that poster!? Thanks BUT NO THANKS!" Natsuki started to walk away.

"Hey mutt, hold on!"

"Speak!"

"Actually, there is a very special auction that would be held tomorrow afternoon.

"And in what way am I connected with that? What the hell is so lucky with that!?" Natsuki was beginning to be irritated.

"Because you'll surely love the ultimate prize!"

"Why!? Is it the limited edition of my all-time favorite mayo, the tastiest 'OYAM-OYAM'!?" Those emerald eyes suddenly twinkle with delight.

"Eww! That OYAM-OYAM!? I hate it!! Makes me wanna puke!!!" Nao showed disgust in her face with the mention of that mayo brand.

"Shut up! Anyway, what's the prize huh!?"

"Well….since you are so overly grossed-up to meet that Kaichou to complain whatever it is, then here is your chance!"

"You mean…"

"Exactly!" Nao said confidently.

"Damn! You mean what!?"

"Oh..I thought you figure it out. You sure are idiot, aren't you!? Anyway, they would be having that auction for the benefit of the freshmen. So that we would not hesitate to come anytime to the SCO."

"NAO! I'm not asking why they would be having that auction! I'm asking what's the prize, damn!"

"Okay…the prize is…."

"WHAT!!!!!" Natsuki was getting more and more annoyed.

"The Kaichou!"

"Huh!?" Natsuki seemed not to hear her right.

"I said the prize is the Kaichou, herself."

"What the fuck!? She would be selling herself like some prosti~"

_PONG! _

"It's not like that, idiot! The winner would be able to date the Kaichou for one whole day. As simple as that! Jeez! You sure have some dirty images playing on your mind right now eh!? Shame on you mutt!" Nao laughed.

"Shut up! I haven't even seen the Kaichou myself. So how come I'd be having such dirty images of her when I don't even know what she looks like!" Natsuki was obviously defending herself.

"Haha!! Me neither! That's why you should win that auction. She will be yours from morning til 12 and she'll be mine from twelve til we're on bed." Nao laughed hysterically but she hadn't noticed the mighty spank coming from the blunette.

"You are the one who have a very dirty mind spider! I can't believe you're thinking that way!" Natsuki shook her head in disappointment.

"Geez! Why can't you take it as a joke!? You are always serious! No wonder you are a certified NGSB!!"

"Certified NGSB!?" Natsuki repeated questioningly.

"Damn! Don't tell me you don't know it!?"

"Argh! Fine! Then don't tell me! You are the worst spider!"

"Haha! It means No Girlfriend Since Birth!" Nao laughed again hysterically.

"Arghh…What's so funny about that!?" Natsuki glared at the redhead.

"Haha! Nothing! Anyway, I have a very bright idea! From what I've heard, this Kaichou was also a certified NGSB! Why don't you try her!?"

"HUH! NOT A CHANCE! I don't even know or see her! What if they were all just sarcastic!? What if that Kaichou was more like Sadako or Ugly Betty! Arghh!! YUCK!" Natsuki started to have some goosebumps.

"Hohoho! How about this, let's see first if that Kaichou looks like a person to you. If she is, then you should proceed with our deal. If not, then fine, cancel the deal."

Natsuki thought about what the redhead had said. It was really true that she never had a girlfriend even once. Maybe now is her time. _Hahaha! That's right! If that Kaichou suits my taste, then I'll go for her. At least, that culprit would not be able to come near me again. Hahaha!_

"Okay! Deal!" Natsuki showed a thumps up!

"Oh yeah! And just to remind you, you have to first win that auction okay!? So bring all your precious assets with you."

"What assets!? I don't have money right now!!!"

"Hahah! Don't worry! Just bring yourself tomorrow." Nao assured her.

"Oh..okay…tomorrow then!" Both of them started to head off towards the campus exit.

-----s------

OMAKE:

reader: what experience are you exactly lacking!?

yZa11: hahaha!! I know what you're thinking!! BAD!

reader: huh? what the heck are you talking about!!

yZa11: hahaha!! don't pretend! anyway, i'm lacking uhm....

reader: what....

yZa11: S-E-C-R-E-T!!!

reader: Hmmp! It's okay! I already knew you would deny it.

yZa11: huh!? what are you saying?

reader: hahaha!! S-E-C-R-E-T!

yZa11:geez! you're making me crazy!

reader: you're making me crazier!

yZa11: Oh well!! hahah!!!

------s------

Bwahaha!! An auction!? The Kaichou is the prize!? Where the hell did that idea come from!? Hahaha!! Read and review. Thanks.

-------s-----


	5. My precious 'thing'my precious

Today seemed to be the most important day for the freshmen as they gathered around the booth that gave out ticket numbers to those who will be joining the auction.

"He he he! I will surely win this auction!" Natsuki muttered confidently to Nao.

"She must be kidding! She'll surely eat her words, ba-ka!" a group of fangirls holding a banner 'WE LOVE THE KAICHOU' glared angrily towards Natsuki and Nao.

"Hmm…looks like this would be a very close competition, mutt! You surely must show them your best ass….et!" Nao commented.

"Like hell I'm gonna allow myself to lose. That culprit would surely cry her ass out of this school!"

_x_

"Hmmm…this must be a very interesting day!" Reito commented as he watched a bunch of students so pumped up to this auction event.

"Huh, this would surely be a busy day for you, Kaichou." The blonde looked sideways to look at the brunette who was drinking her tea at the moment.

"Indeed, Haruka-chan." Shizuru smiled at Haruka.

"Anyway, Reito-kun what happened to the complai~"

"I believe, you don't have to bother yourself with that, Haruka-chan. It had been taken care of." Shizuru butted in.

Haruka seemed to doubt it but Reito nodded his head in agreement. _'Hmm…well, I guess so…case closed.'_

_x_

After half an hour of giving ticket numbers, the students went immediately to the gymnasium where the auction would be held. Other sophomores and seniors were also excited to see who will win. Even other students have their own freshman bets.

"WELCOME EVERYONE!" a voice boomed over the speaker.

"WOOOHOOOO!" the crowd went wild as they were filled with both excitement and thrill. Even Natsuki and Nao were quite agitated.

"Before anything else, here are some very important reminders that must be complied with. First, this auction event is open exclusively to all freshmen students. Second, only those with ticket numbers are eligible to join this event. And lastly, you must follow all the rules of this event. We will start in just a few minutes. Good luck to all of you!" the speaker then went off.

"Anyway, where's Mai!" Nao began to wonder.

"Pass! She said she would be having a date."

"A date! With whom! You see, mutt…you are such a big loser! You've been left behind!" Nao poked the blunette on the head.

"Shut your stupid mouth, spider! It's my choice not to have one! They'll just bring me headache!"

"Seriously, haven't you found someone that suits your taste!" Nao asked.

"Well…now that you've asked that…" Suddenly, the image of the brunette started to pop up on her head and Natsuki was so taken aback why the hell her image showed up she shook her head and blushed instantly.

"Hmmm…something's definitely goin' on with you, huh!...suddenly shaking your head like crazy not to mention you're burning cheeks!" Nao looked at the blunette suspiciously.

"HUH! What the hell are you talking about, baka! Of course, NONE! There is no one that interests me! So leave it that way!" Natsuki answered defensively.

"Well…if that's what you say!" _Like I'm gonna believe you, stupid! We'll see… _Nao smiled wickedly at herself.

_x_

After a short while…

"Hello everyone! I will be your host for this event! Are you guys soooo pumped up for this event!"

"YEAAAAHHH!" echoed everyone inside the gymnasium.

"I can't hear yahh!" answered the host

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" everyone shouted again.

"Okay! Since you are all sooooo pumped up! Let's begin!"

"This is it mutt! Remember our deal clearly! You have to win this no matter what and we'll share the prize equally! You can have her till morning and I'll have her the rest of the day!"

'Sheesh! You are really worthless, dumbass! You can have whatever you wants but I'll just make sure one thing! That culprit would surely regret the day we met! HA HA HA HA!" Natsuki smiled wickedly.

'_Wow….How scary…' _Nao thought silently.

"All contestants are given exactly 10 minutes to find the precious belongings of the Kaichou." Flashed on the projector are the things that must be retrieved. "All in all, there are 10 items that should be uncovered in this campus. And the lucky finders would be the one to advance to the next round!

"No way!" the constestants complained in unison. "You mean, if we don't find any of it, we'll be out of the game!" one of the contestants asked.

"As simple as that!" the host answered with a sarcastic smile.

"But…"

"Remember the third rule, you must follow all the rules! And your 10 minutes starts NOW!" Projected on the screen was the countdown timer.

"Oh shit! C'mon spider!" Natsuki hurried outside the gym to start their searching.

"Coming!" _Kaichou I'm coming! You have to let me cut my classes okay!_ Nao hurried after Natsuki.

-x-

After five minutes, almost all the contestants started running in different directions, already freaking out for seven students already got the precious items. Unfortunately, neither Natsuki nor Nao was part of the lucky finders.

"Oh shit! Dang! Where in the world did they keep those remaining belongings eh!" Natsuki voice was full of annoyance.

"Geez. What a close competition! Who would have guessed! Anyway, do you remember what else wasn't retrieved?" Nao rubbed her chin while thinking deeply.

"Well…" Natsuki counted in her hands the items that had been retrieved "aside from the ring, earrings, bracelet, necklace, bag, short shorts and T-shirts, the remaining items would be the Kaichou's diary, bra and her panty.

"Hmmm… I see! If only we know who the Kaichou is and where the hell she is now, we'll gonna make it in time!" Nao said with sparkling eyes.

"Ehh! What do you mean!"

"Well DUH! It's so obvious what the hell are missing!"

"HUH!"

"Geez….You are really a dumb-mutt! What I mean is that we could force her to give her bra and panty to us! That way, we'll still be part of the game ayt!"

_PONG!_

"Oww…That hurts y'know!" Nao glared at Natsuki.

"Damn it Nao! That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard coming out of your mouth! That'll be one hell of trouble, not to mention the IMPOSSIBILITY! Idiot spider!"

"Well...dumb-mutt, I was just kiddin' y'know! So, what's the plan now?"

"…."

"Damn-mutt! I said what's the pla~"

"Urusai! I'm thinking!"

"Well yeah! Hurry up, baka-mutt! We're almost running out of time!" Nao scratched her head. "If only we'd be having the same style of panty or bra that the Kaichou had, we could just simply substitute them without anyone noticing right! Haay…"

"Hell yeah spider! Good to know that once in a while, you're mouth would be damn useful!" Natsuki muttered.

"Yeah right, baka! Thanks for the stupid compliment!"

"He he he…C'mon now, let's go to my apartment, I think somehow, the design of the Kaichou's panty were almost identical as the one I have."

"What! Don't tell me we're going to your apartment right now!"

"DUH-amn! Of course! What do you expect!" Natsuki already turned her back at Nao who suddenly smile wickedly.

_Kuga, I know there's something underneath your skirt! _With one swift movement, Nao pulled up Natsuki's skirt revealing what Nao was exactly looking for.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

_Ahhh…Gotcha! _Nao smiled proudly then…

_BONG!_

A strong punch almost caused Nao to fall down. Natsuki would go for another blow when Nao raised both her hands as if to surrender.

"Look, mutt… We're really running out of time! Only 2 minutes is left and we're not gonna make it!"

"Damn it Nao! What is the connection between running out of time and pulling my skirts up!" Natsuki said in between clenched teeth while blushing red.

"Matte…Kuga…It means a lot to both of us to stay in the game. I mean…look, both of us are really desperate to be part of the game, so I thought that maybe, you could your 'thing' as a substitute.

"WHHAAAAT!" Natsuki eyes widened in shock. "W-what the hell are you talking about! NOT A CHANCE!" Natsuki said boldly despite the blushes in her cheeks.

"C'mon, You know, it looks like it is your destiny to do that. To think that you are already wearing the identical panty as the Kaichou's! No wonder you instantly blushed a while ago after seeing the precious items that we're gonna search."

"Shut up! I won't do it! How can you stand a day without wearing one…I mean….C'mon…I'm not like you…"

"What do you mean 'not like you' eh? Damn it, Kuga…drop that damn issue! Anyway, between the two of us, you are more than desperate to stay in the game to do some business with that Kaichou. So, it's really your choice. It's up to you."

"But…"

"It's not a big deal really. All you've got to do is to show everyone that you got the Kaichou's panty and after that, wear it back! No harm done! In fact, you gained more from it!"

"Well…I'll thin~"

"No time to think!" Nao immediately pulled the blunette to the overgrown bushes.

"C'mon pull it down now! No one's around!"

"But…."

"Arggh..You stupid shy mutt!" Nao swiftly moved towards Natsuki and in just a millisecond, Nao managed to pull down Natsuki's underwear.

"Aaahhhhh!"

"Shhhh! Damn it Kuga! Shut your big mouth! 'Kay.." Nao whispered while cupping Natsuki's mouth. Natsuki nodded.

"Now…back in the game...we need to hurry up now!"

"Matte…Nao….I can't run….that fast."

"Huh! And why is that?" Nao asked back while running.

"DUH! Because I don't have one! If I'll run that fast, my…..my skirt…"

"Damn it! Don'tcha worry no one's around! Not like everyone wanted to see 'it' though." Nao chuckled while continued her running.

"U-u-rusai!" Natsuki muttered while trying her best to run while one hand was holding her skirt down and the other onto her underwear. Both of them are unaware that one person had been hiding all this time, watching both of them, especially Natsuki. _Hihihi…Kawaii…._

-x-

"5….4….3….2..~"

"Chotto matte!" Nao shouted after opening the gym door.

"I-I g-got it…" Natsuki appeared after Nao. She had a full body blushing while raising the underwear. _Note: well…as-a-matter-of-fact…her underwear…_

"Ohhh….Come forward please…." The host said.

"Go mutt…" Nao urged her to come forward.

"I-I guess so…" Natsuki moved toward the stage ever careful to not let the arrogant wind show her precious treasure. Nao was at her back.

As the blunette was walking, some of the Kaichou fangirls are staring evilly at her. "It's impossible!" She heard them saying. "How could she find it! Where the hell did she find it?" another spoke bitterly.

But then, one of the fangirls could not anymore contain her anger and came rushing forward to punch Natsuki! Nao had already noticed that and quickly put her foot forward causing the fangirl to stumble and fall. Unfortunately, for Natsuki, the angry fangirl had managed to grab her causing both of them-the fangirl and Natsuki to fall.

'_Oh fuck…' _Natsuki muttered under her breath while the two of them were about to hit the floor. Even Nao was dumbstruck and hadn't predicted any of it. _'She'll be dead…So do I…'_

Then, suddenly, the lights went out. Everyone began to complain, shocked. But Nao took the chance to help Natsuki stand up. Then just as how fast the lights went out, the lights flicker in an instant. Then, Nao and Natsuki hurried forward to show it to the host.

"The panty…" Nao went on while the tomato red Natsuki gave it to the male host. He examined it and was about to say something when he saw something pop in the corner of his eye. He immediately changed his mind.

"Congratulations! You're still part of the game!" The host said delightedly. "Now…We'll move on to the next round in just a minute." The host was making his exit while still holding on to the panty when Natsuki stopped him.

"Matte…Uhm…Ano…the..the…the u-u-underwear…." Natsuki stuttered.

"Oh right…I'll give this to the Kaichou. Don't you worry." The host smiled.

"But…but…won't...that…be…my…p-p-possession now?" Natsuki was almost close to tears.

"But nothing in the rules mentioned that once you find the Kaichou's possession, it'll be yours right? So, if you'll excuse me, I think this property belongs to the Kaichou." The host left Natsuki dumbfounded.

'_My…my…precious….thing…my precious underwear…is gone….and now, my precious treasure is in danger!' _Natsuki was clenching and unclenching her fist unconsciously when someone tapped her at the back.

"Don't worry! You still have lots of that kind of style in your apartment right? At least, you managed to stay in the game! Ganbatte!" Nao patted her shoulder as she cheered the crestfallen blunette. Natsuki faced the owner of the voice-Nao- then her eyes began to see burn and veins started to pop in her forehead.

"DDDAAAMMMNN YYOOUU YYYUUUKKI NAAOO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Natsuki transformed into an angry monster.

"W-wwait….c-cchhootto matte…Kuga….Look….mutt! I didn't know, he'll take it… wa~"

_BONG! PAK! PAK! PAK!_

"Matte…HELP!"

"URUSAI!"

_BOM!_

-x-


	6. Next round: Jigsaw Puzzle

"Thank you for your cooperation." The brunette smiled.

"Geez…Reito-kun! I never thought you have the nerve to such a shame thing! So unlike you…"

"Oh and why is that, Haruka-chan? This is really fun! Do you want to take part in the next round?"

"Oh please…save that to yourself, Reito!" Haruka grumpily marched away leaving the two of them smiling.

" So…Reito-kun, I believe you have something important for me." Shizuru smiled at him.

"Oh really! How come I can't remember, eh?" Reito teased the brunette while hiding something in his pocket.

"Hmmm…mind if you think again? For sure, you'll remember it." _How come he tease me like this? _

"Oh no…Gomen Shizuru-san…I really couldn't remember a thing you're saying." _I can't believe I can read you that easy! _Reito pretended to rub his chin as if in deep thinking while enjoying seeing the brunette almost lose her composure.

"Ara…is that so?…then I guess I have to take my leave now. See you around." _Ara, Reito-kun is so mean! _Shizuru had already walked a few steps away. Reito pulled the thing that Shizuru seemed desperate to get. But then, SHizuru stopped in her track and faced Reito who suddenly kept the thing in his hand.

"By the way, Reito-kun…I wonder what would Mai-san think if she would know that a certain black-haired guy was keeping an underwear in his pocket-well…not to mention that it is lady's underwear eh!" Shizuru countered back while already approaching the busty orange-haired girl.

"M-m-matte, Shizuru-san…" Shizuru looked at him with mocking smile flashed in her face.

"Oh…what's the matter, Reito-kun?" Reito moved forward to her.

"Ano…uhm…I think I began to remember the thing you are talking about…" Reito muttered with embarrassment.

"Ara…is that so?"

"Yeah….well…this" Reito handed her the underwear "I guess I began to remember the rightful owner of this thing." Those crimson eyes sparkled in delight yet still keeping her composure.

"Oh my…thank you Reito. It's been a pleasure to work with you." The brunette retrieved the underwear and took her leave.

"Wait." Reito held her arms. "Ano…I'm kind of wondering why'd you let that distinguished fangirl entered the next round to think that what she had given i~"

"Ara…Reito…let's just say, the more, the merrier. It just so happened that she was the last one to show up. But don't worry, I'll absolutely remember this favor you've done for me. " The brunette was still all-smiles despite her annoyance toward the guy.

"Oh…yeah…I guess so…right...I'll take my leave then" Reito answered back then walked away.

-x-

"NOW WHAT YOU CRAZY SPIDER!" The blunette spoke angrily while pulling the redhead away from the crowd.

"What do you mean 'now what' eh? Shouldn't you be much happier compared to those pathetic losers who would do anything just to stay in the game?"

"Dang it! What I mean is my…ano…my…argh…you know what I'm talking about, you dimwit!" The blunette was still blushing heavily despite the fury that's beginning to explode sooner.

"Okay…okay…I'm thinking…see…I'm thinking…" Nao countered.

"Well damn hurry up, the next round will start any minute now. I can't go on without wearing one!"

"Okay…ano….what if I'll make a run to your apartment and get you one. And while I'm not yet coming back, do your best to stay in the game! Remember, our reputations are at stake her~"

_KABONK!BOG!_

"What shitty reputation are you talking about! IT IS JUST MY VERY OWN REPUTATION THAT IS AT STAKE HERE! You have nothing to lose, you ass-spider!"

"Okay…relax…I'll be going now…" Nao was already on her way when Natsuki stopped her.

"WHAT?" Nao asked.

_PAK!_

"Owww….Damn-mutt, what's with y~"

"Tell that to your ass, you dirty spider!"

"HUH!" Nao wondered.

"Tell me, Nao! Do you plan to leave me like this?"

"Well…I suppose so…You have to stay here while I'm getting you another pan~"

"You liar! How do you expect to go and get me one when I haven't even given the keys to my apartment eh?" Natsuki glared at her angrily.

"Owww…yeah…I-I forgot…I just forgot…" Nao defensively answered back yet at the back of her mind, she really plan that way.

"Damn you Nao…DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME BEHIND or you're very mind-blowing secret would be the talk in this campus for a whole year round!" Nao's face instantly became pale and took immediately the keys of the blunette.

"You nasty Natsuki! Blackmailing me like this!" With that, Nao began to run away.

"Well…At least, both of our reputations are at stake!" Natsuki called.

-x-

A voiced boomed over the speaker.

"Arika Yumemiya, Tomoe Marguerite, Miyu Greer, Shiho Munakata, Nina Wang, Nagi Homura, Mashiro Blan de Windbloom and last but not the least, Natsuki Kuga. Congratulations for passing the first round." A warm of applause echoed inside the gym as the 8 lucky contestants moved towards the stage.

"Next move on to the next round of this Auction event!"

_DAMNIT! _Natsuki cursed under her breath. _NASTY NAO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!_

"Just a reminder! Remember to keep the rules of the game! We'll do the second round by draw lots! You will all be working with a partner and both of you must pass the next round. If one passed while the other doesn't, that team will automatically be disqualified that is why, the two of you must help each other even though you are rivals.

The draw lots had already begun and partners are Team A-Arika-Shiho; Team B-Nagi-Mashiro; Team C-Miyu-Nina and Team D-Tomoe-Natsuki.

"Okay! Here are the rules for this round: Jigsaw Puzzle" The host began to give each team an enclosed red envelope. "You have to decode what's inside that envelope in order for you to move on to another location and retrieve something there and move on to the next until you collect the three puzzle pieces. The first two teams would move on to the final round. Ganbatte mina san!"

All the teams began to open up the enclosed envelope and read the letter on it then immediately dashed to different directions to complete the puzzle.

"C'mon! now!" Tomoe urged Natsuki who never moved in her place.

"I-I…uhm…ano…C-could you please go now, I'm still waiting for someone…" The blunette stuttered.

"WHAT! Are you crazy or what! We're on a game and you're waiting for your stupid boyfriend!" Tomoe glared at her angrily.

_GRRR…. _Natsuki almost lost her temper but thought it better to keep her cool besides she needed her to move on to the final round. "I know! I'll be coming after you. I'll be there in just a minute! Gomen." Natsuki tried not to show her irritation towards her partner.

"Arrgh! What a freakin' loser! Anyway, I can move on to the next round without you doing anything! Bye freeloader!" Tomoe then walked away.

_Huh! What a crazy fangirl! Damn you! Let's see who'll gonna be the freeloader between the two of us freak! _Natsuki was non-stop cursing her partner when someone tapped her on her back.

"WHATTT!" Natsuki turn around to look who it was.

"Damn-mutt! You look as if you're gonna eat me alive! Still mad at me eh? Don't be for I brought what you need!" Nao showed her.

"WWWWHATTT THE FUCK! Nao! I'm needing a…." Natsuki stopped short and hesitated, then spoke in a low voice "…_panty!"_ Look what the hell did you bring!_"_

"Why…what's wrong with this!"

"Damn Nao! You brought a short!

"SOOOo what!" Nao scratched her head.

"This stupid thing is too long to hide under my skirt, you stupid fool."

"Ohh gomen…I was really in a hurry that's why I just pick what I've seen first. Y'know…better not to be picky or you'll be out of the game. And be proud, you're such a stylish!" Nao complimented her sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Natsuki scowled at her but reluctantly wear the shorts so that an inch of her shorts is still visible under her skirt!

"Wow! Nice style you got there Kuga!" Nao teased her.

_BOG! TONk!_

"Owww…owww….that hurts!" Nao winced. "Anyway, what's the catch now?"

"Well…the goal is the find the three puzzle pieces by decoding the hidden message in each letter. Then move on the next till you have the three items."

"Soo…where's the letter?"

"My partner had it…"

"Ohh…so you're working with a partner I assume?"

"As if I can protest! Anyway, the letter goes like this…"

_Two balls I am supporting_

_With a hook's strong gripping _

_Small as may be deceiving_

_Comes large to my liking_

"What the hell does that mean?" Natsuki looked at her questioningly.

"Well…Who knows!" Nao teased again.

"Arghh. You stupid spider as always!" Natsuki frowned.

"Just kidding! Anyway, y'know…I think I seemed to heard that before though a bit unsure. Hmmm…let's ask someone I know is very professional. She always comes in handy!"

The two then walked off despite the people who would stop and stare at Natsuki's outfit then laughed hysterically.

-x-

The team of Arika-Shiho and Nina-Miyu had already found the two puzzle pieces while Nagi-Mashiro had one. While Tomoe was still unlucky.

"Damn that freeloader! Why do I have to be her partner! Arghhh…." Tomoe was cursing Natsuki. She was planning on ambushing any other contestants who manage to retrieve the whole pieces. She was eyeing Arika and Shiho and almost ready to throw both of them when someone tapped her at the back.

"Hey you freeloader! I've decode the first clue!" Natsuki mocked the surprised Tomoe who managed to hide her shock. Then, she smiled wickedly.

"So.. you've managed to decode it! Who would have thought! So what's with it?" Tomoe asked her mockingly.

"The answer to the riddle is BRA! So we went to Business Re-engineering Administration office and saw another enclosed envelope. Here's the next riddle."

_In it a treasure I always peek_

_But ne'er anyone see it_

_Once you already seek_

_Remember to put 'r' in it._

"Hmmm….so what do yo~?" Tomoe eyed Natsuki, then Nao for some answers.

"I think the first two lines refer to the thing it wants us to figure out and the last two, the place where we'll head off." Natsuki cut her words.

"Lucky guess…I would have said that…only your stupid mouth butted in!" Tomoe defended.

"Well yeah right! Freeloader!" Natsuki glared at her insultingly throwing her words back at her.

"You! You're piss~"

"Enough! The two of you!" Nao warned them. "Y'know…I think I'm having an idea wh~"

"WHHATT!" Natsuki and Tomoe echoed in chorus.

"Well…not that sure…but think of this…what is one thing that everyone wanted to look at eh?" Nao looked at the two of them.

"My idol" Tomoe spoke abruptly imagining the beautiful face of the brunette whom she stalked always.

"That's not what I think. How about you mutt?"

"Well…" Natsuki blushed. "My…my…body… I guess…."

"Hmmm….closer to that I think!" Nao chirped in. "How about the thing you never wanted to show others?"

"My diary!" Tomoe answered.

"My…well…my personal collection…" Natsuki turned scarlet again.

"And what is that collection of yours…" Nao probed her.

"That's right! Your freaking ultimate Underwear Collection!" Tomoe suddenly feel proud of herself.

"Ohh hey! How'd you know of my collection?" Natsuki both felt embarrassed and angry at the moment.

"DUH! Everyone knows you're a crazy maniac collector of underwear. Ick…How pathetic!" Tomoe smiled wickedly at her.

Natsuki was about to give her an uppercut when Nao held her. "Let her…" Nao whispered at her.

"So, the treasure everyone always peeked is…y'know…"Tomoe hesitated. "y'know…our.. 'our thing'… "our very own thing' which is obviously a very private property. Therefore, the thing we're looking for is 'panty' and when put with 'r', the word becomes pantry." Tomoe finally managed where the last location of the puzzle piece was. They all headed to the pantry when the three teams were already there looking for the last crimson envelope.

-x-

"Hey Shiho-san, what are you doing there?" Arika peeked to see what Shiho was doing.

"Maki maki red…Maki maki blue…..maki maki yellow…maki maki green….Boom!" The spiral-look wooden Maki Maki thing stopped pointing to the east. "There! My maki maki never failed me." Shiho began to laugh wickedly.

Reluctantly, Arika walked to where Shiho pointed and to her surprise, hidden underneath the old rusty table is the envelope they're looking for.

"Oh yeah!" The two of them high-fived then left the pantry.

-x-

"Oh no! Once they've figured out the one big puzzle pieces, they'll be entering the final round!" Mashiro complained at Nagi.

"Hmm…how interesting…therefore…this comes down to a close competition….let's see…who'll make it." Nagi smiled at the turn of events.

"How is it, Nina…" Miyu asked her.

"Damn! No luck yet… have you tried asking Allyssa for help?"

"She's unavailable for the moment. Just give me the signal of 'fight or flight'."

"Huh? What do you mean!"

"Fight and steal the last piece or Flight which means we surrender."

"Oh…okay…."

"Shimata! We have to find the last piece, freeloader!" Tomoe barked at Natsuki.

"Look who's talking, idiot freeloader! You will surely eat your words." Natsuki glared at her evilly.

"Huh! I'd take it as a challenge from you freaky collector, I bet I'm gonna get the last envelope. If I do, you will run naked with a box to cover your unsightly thing while shouting this 'I'm a freaking underwear collector. Don't be like me'" Tomoe provoked her.

"And if I get the last envelope, you will go on the stage naked and do a 'butt dance' for 10 minutes…no…20 minutes in front of everyone! And tell everyone how lousy your underwear is!" Natsuki answered back.

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

Nao simply rubbed her temple. _These kids are really vengeful monsters! Better not join their deal. _

-x-

A voice boomed over the speaker. " All contestants, you are given last five minutes. The first seat had already been taken by team Arika-Shiho. If no one completes the task, these two are the only ones who will enter the final round. Goodluck everyone!" Then it went off.

The remaining three teams desperately tried to search again the pantry. They began to look for some hidden hole on the wall in case there is one.

"No way! We have to find it!" Natsuki closed her fist in disappointment. She was about to ask Nao on the other side when someone tapped her at the back.

"Who are you!" Natsuki demanded from the spiky haired guy.

"My hime, I know where to find the treasure you've been looking for." He started. Natsuki's eyes twinkled in delight.

"You know where to find the envelope? Where is it?" Natsuki probed.

"Ooops…On one condition…" the guy grinned at her.

"And…"

"You have to date me for one whole day!" The guy held her arms

"HUH! Are you out of your mind! Never!" Natsuki instantly shoved him.

"Then…say goodbye to your envelope. Maybe I'll just tell that girl over there." The guy started to walk towards Tomoe when a hand held his arm.

"W-wait…You mean you'll tell Tomoe!" Natsuki started to worry. She remembered their deal. _NO WAYY I would run naked in this campus! Hell not a chance! _Natsuki thought loudly.

"Well…what!" The guy knew she would agree to this for he had overheard their crazy deal.

"Y'know…I-I think….there's no harm trying…" Natsuki stuttered.

"So…you agree…"

"Well…duh…I obviously do not agree…but…"

"So…I assume you agree…"

"I have no choice!" Natsuki blurted.

"Deal?" The guy extended his hand.

"Deal!" Natsuki muttered without shaking his hand. "So…where the hell is it!"

"Nearby the gallons of water!" He shouted excitedly causing others to overhear him. "Ooops.." He immediately covered his mouth.

"You…bastard!" Natsuki growled.

Then, in an instant, everyone started to run near the gallons of water. Natsuki had overtaken Mashiro. Tomoe pushed Nina causing her to lose her balance. Miyu had blocked Nagi's way. The three of them were almost closing the gallons.

In a blink of an eye, Natsuki had jumped high toward the gallons overtaking Tomoe and Miyu. _I have to get it! _Tomoe's eyes grew with anger and she also leaped to grab Natsuki when Miyu had caught Tomoe's leg. Tomoe gathered all her strength to get the blunette when her hand had caught up something.

_Oh shit! _Natsuki's eyes were filled with horror.

_No! _Tomoe shouted in despair as she fell down with Miyu.

Natsuki bumped towards the gallons of water like a bowling ball while successfully retrieving the envelope. However, she had lost all the strength to get up for her shorts had been pulled down and the impact had caused her skirt to fly away revealing a firm sexy butt. _WHAT THE FFFUUCCKKK!_

The spiky haired guy's eyes fluttered wide open then began to nosebleed. _WOW! _Then he lost consciousness. Nagi smiled in delight. _What a view! _ Mashiro covered her mouth in shock. _Oh my gosh… _Nina blushed.

Tomoe grinned wickedly then kicked Miyu away. She then ran towards the Natsuki who had her face down from ultimate embarrassment. "Haha! You loser!" She was about to steal the envelope from Natsuki when someone slapped her hand.

"Not so fast! Cheater!" Nao brought down the blunette's skirt and helped her get up then pulled her shorts up.

"C'mon!" Nao pulled Natsuki towards the exit and opened the last envelope.

"Bastards!…" Tomoe hurried after them.

-x-

_Two pieces become one whole_

_Used in a brightly cold pool_

_If you know what I mean_

_See you there in that scene_

"The Sports Complex! If you wear the bra and panty, they'd become one. And that's where the swimming pool is!" Nao told the blunette happily.

"Oh…okay…" Natsuki still felt the embarrassment."

"Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…" Suddenly the door opened. Nao and Natsuki followed by the angry Tomoe appeared.

"We're here!" Nao shouted.

"Congratulations! You have made it! Team Tomoe-Natsuki! This is where the final round begins." The host announced to the five of them- Arika, Shiho, Tomoe, Natsuki and Nao.

"In the pool?" They asked in chorus.

"Yes! In the pool!" The host answered happily. Everyone started to have different expressions of likes and dislikes.

Then, Natsuki looked at Tomoe. "Remember our deal!"

Tomoe's face had began fader than fade but to keep her composure. "I-I keep my word, you butt girl!." Tomoe spoke uncertainly.

"URUSAI! Anyway, I'll be waiting! Show your sexy butt dance then…after the final round!" Natsuki turned away when she stopped to say something more to her. "Oh and by the way, Tomoe, before I forgot to mention, your performance will be RECORDED! So do your best in swaying your naked body so that you won't be wasting our time!"

"SSHHHHUUUTTTT UP!" Tomoe roared!

-x-

Up next: The winner of the 'Auction event' will be known for sure! Lucky four students-Arika, Shiho, Natsuki and Tomoe made it to the final round. Will Natsuki make or break it! Will Tomoe really keep her promise? Will the Kaichou like the turn of events? Who knows?


	7. Final Round: Death Race

"Welcome to the final round! Congratulations to our four contenders: Arika, Shiho, Tomoe and Natsuki. Now the real match is about to begin! The Star Auction Event of all time!"

The audience in the other side of the room were complaining noisily for they can't enter the swimming pool area where the main event is located. Only the four participants and the host are allowed inside. Of course, the auction prize as well!

"A friendly advice everyone! You have to do your bes~"

"Ohh please…Keep those pathetic advice to yourself! Now shut up and let's begin!" Tomoe butted in.

"Ohh..okay…" the annoyed host muttered with gritted teeth.

"Let's begin! This round is called "Death Race" and here are the rules. Each contestant must wear the items they've collected in the previous round."

"YOU'RE KIDDING! That's absurd!" Shiho was very irritated with the idea.

"You mean, one of us must wear the bra without the panty or a panty without a bra?" Arika was blushing as she imagined it.

"I didn't say that! What I said is that each one of you must wear those items you collected in the previous round. Then, you must retrieve a key in that swimming pool. Whoever gets the key, wins the game- that means win the auction prize! You may begin!"

"But…but how can each one of us wear..." Shiho suddenly stopped and she began to smile wickedly and pointed at her teammate. "That means I won't let you have anything to wear Arika Yumemiya"

"WHATTT!" Arika complained.

"Exactly what I've thought!" In an instant, Tomoe managed to grab the bra and the panty from Natsuki's hand and started to run away.

"HEY! You stupid cheater! I'll make you pay with your blood!" Natsuki ran after her.

"Hmmpp…like I'm gonna allow you to have this! Not a chance, butt girl!" Tomoe thought wickedly while running towards an empty room when her foot suddenly caught up something and she immediately turned upside down.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tomoe shouted in anger.

"I think this belongs to us!" Nao quickly snatched the bra and panty and smiled satisfactorily for having such a great mind to come up with a great back up plan.

"You dirty spider! Give that back to~"

"Ohh…how scary….see you later!" Tomoe looked like an erupting volcano as she watched Nao disappeared in her eyes with her bra and panty! _NOOO! I'm GONNA BREAK YOUR NECK! Yuuki Nao, Natsuki Kuga! NO ONE MESSED UP WITH ME! I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT! YOU'LL REGRET THIS DAY!_

-x-

Nao had successfully returned the collected items to Natsuki who quickly changed outfit and started to dive and look for the key. On the other hand, Arika managed to trick Shiho and retrieved the outfit. She was about to change clothes when someone cupped her mouth with a handkerchief causing Arika to lose consciousness.

"Hmmm….What an easy prey…." She got the bra and panty and hurriedly changed her clothes. _It's payback time now Kuga! I'll put you in shame, you will never forget my face! _Then, she dashed toward the swimming pool and dived directly towards Natsuki!

"KUGA!" Tomoe threw herself to Natsuki causing the blunette to lose her balance. Then instantly, Tomoe pulled the strap of Natsuki's bra almost revealing the blunette's thing. Good thing Natsuki fell deep down in the water to hide her something.

But Tomoe didn't stop her attack and dived again following the thunderstruck blunette underwater then hurriedly pull off Natsuki's bra! Then she emerged from the pool holding up the bra of Natsuki!

_FUCK!_

"WHAT NOW KUGA!" Tomoe muttered while catching her breath. Suddenly the blunette emerged to get some air but making sure her front would not be visible.

"Damn you, Tomoe! You play dirty!" Natsuki looked at the host but unfortunately, the host didn't comment or even disqualify Tomoe.

"See! Even the host won't interfere because this is a DEATH RACE! Is there a rule that you must play fair! Is there a rule that forbids me to take off your bra! Huh! Tell me!" Tomoe's eyes grew wider emphasizing her victory.

"Shut up!" Natsuki answered back.

"Ohh..How pathetic! But you know what, I know of one rule! NO ONE MESS UP WITH ME FOR I ALWAYS RULE! So, goodbye for now, I think I need to search the key now." Before Tomoe dived, she threw the bra she was holding to the farther corner of the pool area. _Absolutely, she won't be able to get that!_

Natsuki was very angry she wanted to kill Tomoe right now but she couldn't move without her bra. But in the corner of her eye, she saw Nao who was demonstrating something to her. After that, Nao mouthed the words 'Do that! You must win!'

Natsuki nodded and began to execute the plan. She breathed in for some air and hurriedly swam underwater, faster towards Tomoe. She pulled Tomoe's hair but Tomoe managed to kick her side which is her signal to do what Nao said. She held Tomoe's leg and then went for a headbutt. Tomoe was caught by surprise and Natsuki flawlessly managed to pull down Tomoe's panty and take it off. She then went up to get some air while holding up the panty of Tomoe. . After a while, Tomoe also emerged and took some air.

"So...we're even now!" Natsuki shouted at her. She then looked at the host then threw intentionally on his face, the panty of Tomoe-bull's eye! "We're even too!" Natsuki looked coldly at the host.

"Hey! You bitch! You never learn your lesson!"

"Oh my thank you! I take it as a compliment than learn your freaking rule!" Natsuki smiled mockingly.

"You know what! I really HATE YOUR FACE!" Tomoe surge forward ready to punch Natsuki when her foot touched something. _The key! The key! _She then looked at Natsuki then instantly dived under to retrieve the key.

"NO!" Natsuki dived as well. Tomoe got the key and was about to go away when Natsuki caught up her foot. She pulled it harder then snatched the key but Tomoe pulled her hair and again stole the key from her.

-x-

They are taking too long underwater that's why the host called up someone.

"Hello Reito-kun, is there a problem?"

"Yes there is, the two contestants, are still fighting under water. Will you continue or call off the game?"

"How was it? Who are they anyway?"

"Pretty bad! Tomoe will do anything just to win this game she even resorted to dirty tricks. But the other one, I think Natsuki is her name, was quite strong to receive those serious attacks and punches from the other girl. So what's your…oh…"

"Hello? What happened there?"

"Oh…I think there is a winner! Tomoe managed to get the key and pulled off Natsuki's panty. But wait…"

"Hello? What happened to Natsuki? Hello?"

"She was still under water all this time. I think she's~"

_Toot Toot Toot Toot Toot_

-x-

Nao was about to dive and rescue the unconscious Natsuki underwater when someone banged open the door and in a blink of an eye dived in the swimming pool toward the blunette. She pulled the blunette closer to her and envelope her in her arms. Then she flapped her feet up while holding firmly the blunette. Nao motioned the host to turn off the video camera projector and grabbed a towel. She then helped to wrap and raise the blunette from the pool as soon as they emerge.

Tomoe's eyes grew wider and wider as she recognize that person. _Shizuru-sama! Kaichou! But why! WWHHHYYY!_

Nao was about to call Ms. Yukariko when Shizuru held her. "I know how to do CPR."

-x-

After almost half a day had passed, when the blunette slightly opened her eyes then close it again. She blinked several times to clear up her hazy vision.

"Yo! How are you?"

"W-wwhat happened? Wwhere am I?"

"In the infirmary. You lose consciousness after Tomoe hit your head hard on the wall of the pool. Good thing you are thick-headed and no internal bleeding happens!"

"Hmm…I remember…so that means…"

"Yes, that means, she won the game." Nao finished her sentence. "But she's under observation. Playing dirty tricks is quite a trouble but putting other's life in danger needs some punishment."

"So…I've lost…in the end…" Natsuki spoke sadly while rubbing her aching head.

"You mean you are surrendering?" Nao asked.

"No….but…it's the end. She had won."

"For now, yes! But you can still make her pay this! There's plenty of time to plan! But now, you must get strong and ready yourself for the next battle.

"What do you mean battle?"

"Oh why…I forgot to tell you… you will have a rematch! I'll tell the details later. Anyway, can you still remember what happened to you other than letting Tomoe hit your head on the wall?"

"Hmm..Shut up! I didn't allow her! She cheated! FOUL PLAY! She tried to kiss me with her poisonous lips."

"Then what…"

"Well…I dunno….It's like my mind suddenly froze l when someone tried to do that…that…thing…"

"You mean, you are allergic to kiss!" Nao giggled while saying it.

"Well….yes…I mean..no…of course not! It's just that…wait….why do I have to explain to you!" Natsuki looked at her.

"I can't believe you, you are allergic to kiss that's why your mind went blank thus giving her an opportunity to attack you like that huh?"

"well…honestly….I don't know...my mind seemed to malfunction whe~"

"Tell me mutt, had you ever kissed someone before or better yet, had someone tried to kiss you before?" As expected, the blunette turned tomato red.

"Wwwhat the hell are you talking about!"

"Well….I'm talking about YOUR GIRL" Natsuki's face suddenly turned paler and paler.

"Wwhat girl? Who's girl? Wwhat..wwhy…How did you…."

"See! You're asking me how the hell did I know you have a girl!"

"No! It's not like that…It's uhm…I don't have any….It's….complicated…."

"What's so complicated about that! You have a girl and she just saved you!"

"WWWHATT!"

"Yes! She was the one who had gotten you underwater…"

"that means….." Natsuki was totally burning hot with embarrassment.

"that means she saved you and she saw everything in you! That means, you are free to have sex with her!"

"SHHHHHHUUUUUUTTTT UPPPPPP!" Natsuki shouted.

"But I'm just telling what happened a while ago."

"Noo! Noo! I don't have a girl! I don't remember having one!noo! I really don't have one! So stop this stupid nonsense! No one sees it!"

"Y'know…I understand what you feel…When it was my first time my girlfriend sees me naked, I had gone a bit crazy like you…but you know, you'll feel good the second time around!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!tell me this is not true! TELL MEE!"

"Fine! Not true! It's not true! The truth is I was the one who saved you from drowning, I was the one who saw your naked body and I was the one who do the CPR to you! Do you like that? Happy?" Nao asked sarcastically.

"YOU KIIISSSEEDD MEE! HOOOOW DAAREE YOUU!"

"See! I'm really really confused! Tell me what you wanted to hear! Do you want me telling you I did all those things including kissing you or your secret girlfriend doing those things including seeing you naked? What!"

"Nooo!" Natsuki was really stunned with the turn of events.

"You know what, no matter how long you deny it, you know one thing's for sure! You're everything has all been exposed and you have been kissed. The question is who. Me or your girl! Whichever way you wanted to believe it! Okay!"

"Nooo…But I really don't have a girl! It can't be Mai, it can't be Mikoto, it can't be…" then the face of the brunette flashed on her mind "it can be…what the hell! NOOOO!"

"See…you do remember your girl then! So…tell me, what's her name. C'mon mutt, TRY ME!"

"No! She's not my girl! I don't even know her name! No way! A big No-no! Noooo…. If only you know that girl…."

"See…you said it yourself! You know her! YESSSS! At last, this mutt has a girlfriend!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Woohooo! And she can always have se~"

A flying wet towel hit Nao on her face-sharp! "I told you to shut your big mouth! You crazy spider"

"Geez! I can't believe you have the nerve to keep everything from me when I saw everything-as in E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G! even the~" Nao stopped dead when Natsuki stared at her coldly.

"FINE! I'll shut up for now! Anyway, now I'll tell the details for the rematch! May I?"

"Hit it!"

"Well, this time, both of you would be able to date the Kaichou."

"What's the catch!"

"The one whom the Kaichou will choose wins. So you have to do everything to make her happy! You have to follow every order she demands from you or do anything that you think would please her. Easy right?"

"Damn! Why do I have to do that? That stupid Kaichou! I just want to complain something to her! That's all! I didn't enter this game to be her servant!Argh…!"

"Geez! You never stop complaining mutt! Think of this as your chance to raise your complaint to her! And one more thing! Guess what" Nao stopped to emphasize her point.

"No idea!" Natsuki said disinterestedly.

"The Kaichou is a TOTAL HOTTIE!"

"That all?"

"WHAT! You're not interested? C'mon mutt! She's a babe…no….she's a MAJOR BABE! And mind you, she is SINGLE!"

"Like I care!"

"Geez! For sure, you'll go nosebleed once you see her!...or maybe you'll go freaking crazy! I'm 101% sure of it! Ha ha ha!"

"Huh! Not a chance, spider! Maybe you but not me!"

"You'll eat your words then!" Nao can't stop to giggle for she had already met the Kaichou.

"Hmm….Let's see then! I'll play her game!"

"You promise?"

"Spider, I keep my words! I always do!"

"Then, it's settled then. The rematch would be the day after tomorrow. Be ready! I warn you she's a~"

"I heard you. She's a total hottie blah blah blah! Just bring it on!"

-x-

Sorry for the delay readers. Having work already. To be updated as soon as possible!^_^


	8. Youuuuu! Noooowayy

Thanks for supporting my crazy story! Lol! Your reviews pumped me uP! Here goes another crazy chap for yah! Hey guys, help me curse~errr I mean~ help me pray for my boss! Too bossy!just kiddin'

REMINDER: RRRRRATED MmMmm! Yummy! YAy!

**Chapter 8: YOU? NOOOOO…wayyyy**

Nao and Natsuki were inside the student council area waiting for the host and her rival Tomoe to show up.

"So…what's your plan mutt?" Nao was playing with the gadgets pressing and pulling the buttons she could see.

"Like I promise, I'll play your games~ er I mean I play her stupid game!"

"Oh please! Like I'm gonna believe everything that comes out your mouth Kuga!"

"Huh? It's you whose words are so opposite with what you're saying!" Natsuki looked curiously at Nao who at the moment was busy with something. "Hey…what the hell are you doin~"

"Oh me! Nothing…Anyway, what's your plan again? NATSUKI KUGA?" Nao asked again despite hearing everything.

"I SAID I'LL PLAY KAICHOU'S GAME! Is that clear YUUKI NAO!" Natsuki spoke loud enough for the microphone at Nao's back to catch it.

"What if you backed out?"

"Then, I'll gonna go dance naked in front of MY SUSPECTED GIRLFRIEND!"

"I see!" Then, Nao revealed her weapon.

"WHAT THE HELL! SPIDER! OOOPSS!" _DAMN IT, NAO! TURN IT OFFF! _Natsuki mouthed those words with a closed fist.

"Easy…" Nao answered after turning off the microphone.

"What the fuck are you doing Nao!" Natsuki demanded.

"Ohh..nothing much. Just making sure, you'll keep your words after everyone in the campus heard of it."

-x-

"Ara…I wonder who is her suspected girlfriend? Fufufu…Can't wait to find it out!" the brunette thought to herself after hearing the voice of Natsuki. _My Natsuki, what I want to see your reaction after you know I'm the Kaichou-your very own suspect. Fufufufu._

-x-

The host and Tomoe had arrived in the SC area.

"Both of you are given a chance to prove yourself to be worthy of the prize. You must satisfy the demands and orders of the Kaichou or do anything to make her happy. Tomoe would date the Kaichou in the morning, and Natsuki would date her in the afternoon."

"But..I want it afternoon!" Tomoe shrieked.

"I can't change what the Kaichou, herself, has arranged! Now, if you want to maximize your time, the Kaichou is now waiting in the lobby of this building. May the best one, win!"

Tomoe hurriedly exited the area and went down to the lobby. The Kaichou was waiting for her.

"Good morning, Kaichou-sama!"

"Ohayou! Tomoe-chan!"

Tomoe was speechless at the moment and kept staring at the wonderful creature in front of her. Shizuru blinked her eyes several times.

"Ara…is there something on my face?" Shizuru beamed at her despite her wanting to just throw herself in the arms of the blunette.

"Y-yes" Tomoe leaned closer and cupped the brunette's cheek. Shizuru's eyed widened a bit but didn't attempt to push the girl.

"Did someone already tell you how dazzling your crimson eyes are to perfectly match with those luscious lips?" Tomoe was staring at those two sparkling crimson orbs when she closed in the distance between their lips.

"Ara…I believe this is not the right place for this." The Kaichou smiled at her.

"Oh yeah. Right. Surimase, Kaichou sama" Tomoe's face started to heat up.

"It's fine! I wonder where you would take me?" Shizuru geared up to change the topic.

"W-where do you want to go, Kaichou-sama?"

"Anywhere is fine with me!" Shizuru answered.

"Uhm…Kaichou-sama…Can I call you by your name?"

"Ara! It's fine! We're now friends, Tomoe-chan."

"Arigatou. Shizuru-san! Anyway, I'd like to take you to the movie house."

"To the movie house then!" Shizuru kept smiling despite the bad feeling in her stomach.

-x-

_Inside the moviehouse_

Tomoe was already arranging in her mind the plans that she had made beforehand. "For sure, I'll have you Shizuru-san, no matter what!"

Once they were already seated, Tomoe already snaked her arms around Shizuru nape.

"Ara! You've been the very first fangirl who've made such a bold act." Shizuru kept her composure and let a smile plastered on her face.

"Hmm…I'd take it as a compliment though!" Tomoe smiled at her. "So tell me, Shizuru-san, what do you want in a girl?"

"Hmmm….you're words are full of meaning. Why do you want to know?" Shizuru spoke without looking away from the movie flashed ahead.

"Because I want to get something." Tomoe blocked Shizuru's view so that they both face each other. "Because I want~"

"Tomoe-chan, would you be so kind as to let me finish watching this movie?" Shizuru smiled at her while keeping her annoyance under control.

"Ohh…okay…"

However, as the movie began, Shizuru has been more and more uneasy for Tomoe's hand was now slowly moving down…down…down…when…for the second time, Tomoe blocked her view again. This time, Tomoe didn't speak a word but her face moved forward aiming for those ruby lips. Shizuru can't moved without being rude but the girl would really kiss her….when…

_BEEEEEEEPPP!_

"A-ara, I think someone is calling me. Would you excuse me for a minute?" Shizuru sighed in relief after Tomoe moved aside making a way for her to go out. Shizuru went to the wash room but even before she could answer the caller inside, Tomoe put one hand on Shizuru's shoulder, the other on the wall, locking her in her arms.

"Ara…is there something wro~?"

"YES! YES! YES! I WANT YOU SHIZURU! I LOVE YOU!" Tomoe again closed in the distance between their lips. Her hungry lips almost touching the brunette's when the wash room door opened and Tomoe's eyes bulged.

"M-m-m-miss M-m-m-aria!" Tomoe stuttered while slowly releasing her grip from the brunette.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING TTTOOMOOEE!"

"W-w-well…Miss Maria…y-you got it wrong…I…we're…ano….uhm…."

"Go to my office NOW!" She pointed angrily at Tomoe. "Gomenasai, Shizuru-sama, for the rudeness of my students."

"Ara..It's fine!" Shizuru smiled at her

"GO TOMOE!"

"B-b-but~" Tomoe stopped dead after her professor stared at her codly. "H-hhai!"

"I guess this is the end of our date, Tomoe chan! Ookini!" Shizuru faced the reddened Tomoe.

"H-hhai. Gomene, I have to go now."

-x-

"So mutt, what are your plans for your date!"

"no idea!" natsuki answered while resting her head on the table, ready to sleep now.

"What the hell mutt! Only a minute's left and you have no freaking idea!" Nao's eyes almost bulged.

"Y'know! I'm beginning to think why you are more interested in this dating than me! Do you want to take my place then?" Natsuki looked at the surprised redhead.

"OH…NOT A CHANCE!"

"Then mind your own business spider!"

"FINE! I just remind you of our deal! Date or Naked Dance?"

"It's a done deal, I'll date her of course!"

After a few seconds, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Kuga! The kaichou's here!"

The blunette looked up sleepily and faced the stranger when she stumbled down on the floor.

_BOOG! _

"Hey! Are you alright?" Nao asked the paled blunette while helping her to stand up.

"YOUUUUUUUU! NOOOOOO WWWAYYYYYYYYY!" The blunette shook her head crazily without wanting to get up from the floor.

"Ara! We meet again." Shizuru moved forward and bent near the fainting blunette. Natsuki looked at Nao for help but from the mischievous smile forming in her face, it seemed that she has been betrayed.

"Nooo…" Natsuki muttered while her whole body was shaking from quite a thundershock.

"I'm here to pick up my date today and I believe it is you!" Shizuru beamed at her and began to hold her firmly to stand up.

"Naooo…..help….."

"Ohh….did I hear someone calling me or it's just my illusion?"

When Natsuki was almost dragged by the brunette, Natsuki yelled louder.

"NAOOO!"

"Just to remind you Kuga, you said it yourself, it's a done deal! So, If I were you, just enjoy our lovely Kaichou." Nao laughed hysterically. "Oh and one more thing, you don't have to worry for the Kaichou herself had already made some plans! AND YOU'LL NEVER FORGET ABOUT IT, MUTT! Ha ha ha ha!"

-x-

"Y-you are the Kaichou?" Natsuki spoke while still being dragged by Kaichou.

"Ara! Is there a problem with that?"

"B-b-but you said, s-she's a good f-friend of yours!" Natsuki reminisced their encounter before in the student council area.

"Fufufu! I'd know you'll drop out from this school once you know the real Kaichou. Gomenasai, Natsuki-chan!"

"NOOO! I'll drop out right now!"

"Ara! I believe that is not the right way to thank someone who saved your life." Shizuru kept giggling at the tomato red blunette.

"MY LIFE! NO! you make my miserabl~wait.."Natsuki looked at Shizuru. "you meannn~~"

Shizuru stopped and looked at her mischievously. She was about to say a word when~

"NNOOOO WAY! Noo! Please don't say it! I don't want to hear it!" Natsuki cupped her ears while shaking her head.

"Ara! Why is that so, my natsuki! Don't you want to know where and when I saved you?"

"NOO! This is not true! NOO! Tell me I'm dreaming! NOOOOO! DON'T SAY IT PLEASE!"

"What should I not say?"

"Don't say 'THAT THING'" PLEASEEE!"

"What thing? That I saved your life in the pool area two days ago and it just so happened that I've seen everything in you? Is that it!" Shizuru pretended to ask those questions innocently.

"NOOOO…." Natsuki muttered faintly after hearing those words. She had turned redder than ever!

"You know what, you'll love my surprise!"

"W-WHAT SURPISE! I'll drop out now!"

"Mou!WE haven't started yet!C'mon!"Shizuru suddenly dragged the paled blunette.

"WHOA!"

-x-

"Where are w~"

"Shh…" The two of them were hiding on the other side as the blonde haired girl passed her way out of the building.

"Whew…"Shizuru sighed.

"I've seen that girl in the student council the other day. And why the heck are you hiding from her?" Natsuki said to her.

"We'll…since I'm the Kaichou, she'll force me to finish some stuff. I believe it can wait till we're done with our date."

"Oh please!Anyway, where are we~WHOA!" Natsuki was being pulled by the brunette again inside the building and towards a one big room.

"What is this place?"

"My dorm!"

"Oh…your dorm…I see…" Natsuki said. "WAIT! YOUR DORM! NOO! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE! I'M OUTTA HER~WHOOOAA" Natsuki started to walk away but the brunette was faster than a speed of lightning.

"You're not going anywhere, my natsuki! You'll enjoy my company." Shizuru said sexily at Natsuki's ear.

-x-

"Ohhhh noooo…..noooo….please….."

"Ara? What's the matter?"

"Why don't you change outfit inside the bathroom?"

"Ara! Because I'm used to changing outfit here. Ara! Why aren't you changing your clothes?"

"HUH! Why would I?"

"Because it'll get wet!"

"Me? With you? WETT!" Natsuki was already imagining some crazy things inside her head that it seemed her head would gonna explode.

"Hai! Or do you want me to change yours?" SHizuru asked seductively

"OOhh noo! NO! I'll do it!"

-x-

"Are you done, my NAT-SU-KI!" Shizuru peered inside the bathroom.

"Uh y-yeah." Natsuki was about to exit the bathroom when Shizuru blocked her way.

"Ara? Natsuki! Where do you think you are going!"

"Ahhuhm…OUT?" Natsuki sheepishly answered.

"No..no…no…" Shizuru slightly pushed Natsuki towards the bathtub.

"Wha~wait…no…what are you d-doin~No~wait~~oohhhh~~~wait~~nooo….don't c-come…." Shizuru made a slow move forward forcing the blunette to come near the bathtub.

"Ara! I love it when your blushing like that!"

"No! Don't stop right there! No~~" But the brunette seemed to heard nothing. "D-d-don't you~~nooo…" Shizuru couldn't stop herself as she slightly advanced forward making the blunette flinched when…

"WWWHHHOOOAAAAA!~~~D***"~~NOO! Natsuki stepped on the hand soap on the floor, causing her to lose balance and directly fall on the bathtub. But the blunette, in an effort not to fall, unintentionally grasped the brunette causing the two of them to both lose their balance and fall into it.

_SPLASH! _The two of them got wet!

"DAMN!" Natsuki muttered under her breath when she realized Shizuru was lying on top of her. The brunette quickly held both her arms pinning her down.

"DAMN IT! Let me go! Get off me!" Natsuki tried to shake the firm grasp but to no avail.

"Ara ara! Why is Natsuki so violent?" Shizuru teased her.

"Go away!" Natsuki was now turning hotter and hotter for the brunette closed in the distance between their faces. _Oh nooo!_

Shizuru targeted her lips but changed her mind and blew a whisper on the reddened blunette.

"Not until you tell what you are looking for in a girl, Nat-su-ki" _Not until you make me happy!Fufufu!_

"Please! Get the hell out of my way! You'll be sorry if I lose control!" Natsuki warned her.

"Ara! I wonder how my Natsuki lose her control! Fufufu!"

"No! you don't want that to happen!"

"No, you just make me curious, my hime! Now, tell me Natsuki, what do you think of me?" Shizuru kept blowing hot whispers on the tomato blunette while still holding firm on her arms.

"Do you want an honest answer!"

"Oh why of course!" Shizuru giggled at her.

"I HATE YOU!" Natsuki shouted.

"…" Shizuru was taken aback for such an unexpected answer, her eyes suddenly bulged.

"I hate you…" Natsuki overpowered the brunette's grasp and managed to now be on top of the still shocked brunette. "because…" Natsuki did what the brunette had done a while ago. She pinned the brunette down. "YOU MAKE ME LIKE YOU!"

Then, Natsuki dived in for a hungry kiss which lasted for a minute then lunged in for some air. "And now, I cannot control…" then dived again with some force. "messselvv" Natsuki managed to talk while pushing some pressure in! _GOTCHA!_

Shizuru was still quite shocked with the turn of events but suddenly returned to her senses when the blunette's hands were wondering and exploring her human figure. The blunette kissed her lips, then tasted her tongue and circled it inside and went into different spots while her busy hands were touching the unseen. Again and again and again! That's why the brunette decided to switch gears and now on the attack mode.

Shizuru started to circle her arms on the blunette, then went for the humps, the bumps then and was trying to release the two balls from the hook's mighty grip as well as the queen of all the unseen~the T-back!

However, Natsuki won't lose to this game as she had copied the brunette's attack then violently threw those in the far corner of the bathroom. "We're even!" Natsuki devilishly smiled as she admired the newfound wonder of the world!

"Ara…I believe you answered my questions excellently. Who would have guessed the way my Natsuki lose control! Fufufufu!" Shizuru kissed her.

"Hmmm…Don't tell me I didn't warn you! Now, you'll be sorry, this game is mine!" Natsuki grinned wickedly.

"Ara ara! The game's just started!"

"Then let's settle this!" Natsuki challenged.

"Bring it on!" Shizuru answered.

The two of them started to attack and defend, push then pull, bring it up and down till they found themselves soo wet and sticky from sweat. Their physical combat lasted for quite an hour each one not giving up till the brunette made a final blow which made Natsuki raised a flag.

"WWHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAWWW MMYY GGGOOSSHHHH!" Natsuki grunted. Shizuru never stopped from the attack

"I-i-i-i-I''m dddone!" Natsuki muttered for her head was spinning and her body was numbing.

"Nope! Hang in there! Almost there! My Natsuki!" Shizuru said while busy with the attack.

"Noooo….I-i-i-i- ccaan't….stopp" Natsuki could hardly speak.

"I'm not yet done!"

"OOOhhhhh mmmyy! WWOOOWWOUUCCHHH!"

"THERE YOU GO!"

"Whew!" Then, the blunette couldn't contain the pressure building up and she passed out.

"Ara! Natsuki! Gomene…I should not have tired you like that!" Shizuru blew her a kiss before lifting the unconscious blunette up from the bathtub.

After drying the blunette, she lay her down on her bed and playfully poked her nose. Then, Shizuru whispered to her hotly. "Natsuki Kuga! I love you!" Then, the brunette embraced the unconscious Hime and together they rested after the heated fights they have had. "You made my day!"

-x-

Hope you understand! Read between the lines! Use your imagination! Bwahahahahaha! Till next tym!


End file.
